Death Note High School Musical
by deep.lilac
Summary: Vertigo Entertainment is going to have an American remake of Death Note 2010 . It’s rumored that they wan Zac Efron to play Light; and some fans want some Disney-people to play other roles. Oddly enough, a few of the songs seem to fit the Death Note. Done
1. Start of Something New

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, High School Musical

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, High School Musical

Author's note: Vertigo Entertainment is going to have an American remake of Death Note (2010). It's rumored that they wan Zac Efron to play Light; and some fans want some Disney-people to play other roles. Oddly enough, START OF SOMETHING NEW seems to fit the first part of Death Note. I am not trying to say that I hate Disney; if I were trying to, I would find a more effective way to say so. This is just my stupid interpretation of START OF SOMETHING NEW.

Ryuk was in the cold world of death gods, when he started got an idea, and started singing.

START OF SOMETHING NEW

Living in my own world

Eternally bored

Nothing has ever happened

Time to make a change

Humans are interesting

Better than here

I never dropped a notebook

To all the possibilities

I'm suffering of boredom

For hundreds of years

The others won't mind

…

This could be the start

Of entertainment

It's the right time

To hurt human-kind… oh

And now… another realm

I can get some apples

I hope that this gets good

…

Now it's time to take action

To-oo drop the Death Note

And now I'm finally not bored

Some people will die

I know that something has changed

I'll be interesting

I know it for real

…

CHORUS

…

I never knew it'd get this big

That he'd write many names

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

…

CHORUS


	2. Get'cha Head in the Game

You sort-of have to hum the song while reading, and it's more entertaining if you can imagine Light singing

You sort-of have to hum the song while reading, and it's more entertaining if you can imagine Light singing.

GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME (Light)

Find the names of each one

And then write

Watch out for police

And keep a grip on the world

Gotta write the name, be smart

And built an utopia

But keep an eye out

For this detective "L"

…

Just keep ya head in the game

Just keep ya head in the game

…

But keep an eye out

For this detective "L"

Just keep ya head in the game

…

U gotta

Get'cha get'cha head in the game (repeat 6x)

…

Let's make sure

That I get the plan right

'Cause when I get it

Then the crime rate will drop

They call me Kira

Gotta think and deceive

Lind L. Taylor

40 seconds, your dead

…

Wait a minute

He died but he's alive

Wait a minute

Did "L" just trick me

Wait a minute

Get my head in the game

Wait a minute

Wait a minute

…

CHORUS

…

How did he know where I was

My head's in the game

But my dad disagrees

He's on the Kira-case


	3. Stick to the Status Quo

This isn't the whole song, just the beginning

This isn't the whole song, just the beginning. If you compare mine to the original, most of the lyrics are exactly the same; like what Martha Cox/Light and Sharpay/L sing. Yes, this is my idiotic attempt to rewrite the songs.

STICK TO THE STATUS QUO

Misa:

You can bet

There's nothin' but net

When I am in a zone and on a roll

But I've got a confession

By own lovely obsession

I love Light, and Kira too

L:

Confinment, cameras and mike

Misa:

Well you're a stalker, I'm…

L:

What?

Misa:

I love Light and I'm not Kira!

L:

Who is Kira?

Misa:

Let me see Light!

Team:

No, no, no, nooooo

No, no, no

It's been 50 days so let her go

If you wanna be good

Follow one simple rule

Don't be inhumane, no no

Stick to the status quo

Light:

Look at me

And what do you see

Intelligence beyond compare

But inside I am stirring

Something strange is occurring

It's a secret I need not share

L:

Open up, deg way down deep

Light:

I am note Kira!

L:

Are you sure?

Team:

Not another peep

Light

It's just, I'm not Kira!

L:

No, no, noooo

No, no, no

Admit to the camera

It is better by far

To admit that your Kira

Don't mess with the mind, no no

Admit and we'll let you go

Misa:

Listen well

I'm ready to tell

About a need that I cannot deny

Misa says you're a pervert

For Misa doesn't like being locked up

Misa would rather die

L:

Speak your mind and we'll record

Misa:

Just kill me!

Rem:

No!

Misa:

Just do it!

Rem:

I have a better idea

Misa:

Okay Misa'll do it for Light

Team:

Let her go

Masuda:

She's innocent

L:

Not yet

Team:

No, no, no, nooooo

No, no, no

It's been long, set them free

If you wanna be good

Follow one simple rule

Don't be so inhumane, no no

Stick to the status quooooo

Light:

No, no, no

See how I can't be Kira

It is better by far

To now let me go

Don't mess with my head, no no

Please let me go

L:

This is not what I want

This is not what I planned

And I just gotta say, I do not understand

Something is really…

Light (lost memory of Death Note):

Something's not right

L:

Really wrong

L and Light:

And we gotta get things

Back where they belong

We can do it

Misa:

Your mean

Team:

Thanks for letting them go

L and Light:

We can catch Kira

Misa:

Hip hop horray

Masuda:

She has got to go to the public

L and Light:

We'll catch Kira

Misa:

I love Light


	4. When There was Me and You

I rewrote this song from Misa's point of view because it would've been very odd to have it from another point of view

I rewrote this song from Misa's point of view because it would've been very odd to have it from another point of view.

WHEN THERE WAS ME AND YOU (MISA)

It's not funny when you find your boyfriend

Chained to a freak

I'm standing here but all I want

Is for him to go

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

Cause now date's have to be three

I just want Misa and Light

…

I thought this was my fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star

Tjat's coming true

But Ruzaaki handcuffed him

And he made fun of me about cake

When there was me and you

…

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singing

And when you smiled

You made me feel

Like I could sing along

But idiot here decides to exist

Now my heart is cold

I'm only left with used-to-be's

And once upon a song

…

Now I know you're not a fairytale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wish on a star

Just don't come true

Cause now even I can tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

Cause I liked the view

When there was me and you

…

I can't believe that

I could be so blind

It's like I just knew you

While I was falling

And it's depressing

…

Cause I liked the view

Thought you felt it too

When there was me and you


	5. Breaking Fre

BREAKING FREE

Light:

We're soarin', flyin'

There's not a goal on Earth

That we can't reach

Misa:

If we're trying

So we're killing them

Light

You know that Near can see us

In a way that's different than who we are

Misa:

Creating space between us

'Til we're not suspicious

Misa and Light:

But your faith it gives me strength

Strength to believe

CHORUS 1

Light: We're breakin' free

Misa: We're soarin'

Light: Flyin;

Misa and Light: There's not a goal on Earth

That we can't reach

Light: If we're trying

Misa and Light: Yeah, we're breaking free

Light: Oh, I'm breaking free

Misa: Ohhhhh

Light: Can you feel it building

Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Misa: Connected by a feeling

Ohhhhh, in our very souls

Misa and Light: Rising 'til lifts us up

So everyone can see

CHORUS 2

Light: We're breakin' free

Misa: We're coarin'

Light: Flyin'

Misa and Light: There's not a goal on Earth

That we can't reach

Light: If we're trying

Yeah we're breaking free

Misa: Ohhhhh runnin'

Light: Climbin'

To get to that place

Misa and Light: To be all that we can be

Light: Now's the time

Misa and Light: So we're breaking free

Light: We're breaking free

Misa: Ohhhhh, yeah

Light:

More than hope

More than faith

Misa:

This is true

This is fate

And together

Misa and Light:

We see it comin

Light:

More than you

More than me

Misa:

Not a want, but a need

Light:

I'll be the new world's god

CHORUS 3


	6. We're All in this Together

Takes place when they all meet in that concrete in the middle of no-where. Yet again, I kept about 70 of the original lyrics.

WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER

Near:

Together, together, together, everyone

Together, together, come on let's have some fun

Together, were there for each other every time

Together, together, come on let's do this right

…

Here and now, it's time for plan and action

I finally figured it out (yeah, yeah)

That L is Light Yagami who's Kira

That's what it's all about

…

Everyone is special in their own way

We will catch Kira (catch Kira)

We're not the same

He's different in a bad way

Jail is were he belongs

Light:

We're all here together

And we know

That he's wrong

I'm just Light

And we see that

We're all here together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand

Near's just lying again

Near:

Together, together, together everyone

Together, together, come on I am correct

Together, were there for each other every time

Together, together com on let's do this right

Teru Mikami (that guy who worships Kira):

I am here

And speaking out with one voice

I'll help god with his quest (with his quest)

I have the Death Note, Kira

Oh god, how did I do?

Near:

We're arrived because we stuck together

Champions one and all

…

We're all in this together

Once we know

Light is Kira

I'm correct

And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand

He's solid evidence

…

We're all in this together

Now we know

He will die

Know inside

I have probed that

We're all in this together

Don't you see

There's no chance

That I'm wrong

Tnow arrest him

Light:

Look team, fine he's right

Yeah, you really got it goin' on

Why doesn't

Everybody see what I have done

Come see, it's utopia

Dad, see my joice

That's the way I see it

Let's get to it

Time to show the world

Ryuuk:

I'm not on any side

See I'll write

One last name

You are lame

And we see that

I've got another Death Note

And ti shows

Now your bland

Pen in hand

40 second's time

Light:

Ryuuk, no don't do this now

When I reach

God of world

It'll be don't

We can make it

We're all in this together

Once we see

There's a chance

That we have

And we take it

Near:

Police, team, people here

Light is proven not innocent

That's the way we do it

Let's get to it

Come on everyone!

Author's note: What do you think?


End file.
